1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of inflatables, and more particularly to air cushioned furniture for indoor or outdoor use.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,572,836; 3,584,914; 4,099,773; and 4,153,958, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse articles of inflatable furniture.
All of the aforementioned prior art constructions are generally inadequate for the basic purpose and function, as a stable article of furniture. They are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical stable piece of furniture for indoor or outdoor use.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved type of air cushioned furniture, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.